


Just Admit It

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Mark, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, request, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just admit it, Mark."</p>
<p>"Admit what? There's nothing to admit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Jack is teasing Mark about how for someone who claims to be a top he sure does love getting fucked. Mark gets embarrassed and tries to deny how much he loves it, and Jack decides to show him just how much of a lie that is, and won't let him cum until he admits it.
> 
> I feel like Jack would totally do this irl. Just me??? Oh. Oops.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: fingering, anal sex, (kinda??) dirty talk, orgasm denial/delay.

“You love it.”

“I do not!”

“You _totally_ do!”

“Do not.”

“Just admit it, Mark.”

“Admit _what_? There's nothing to admit.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Just say ‘Jack, I love being fucked by your thick Irish cock' and I'll leave you alone about it.”

Mark snorted. “I am _not_ saying that. _Ever_.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?”

The American smiled and shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

A devilish smirk grew on Jack's face. He then stood, gesturing a hand out to Mark. The other took it and was led upstairs into their bedroom.

“Jack, I-”

“Sit.” Mark's eyes widened as he obeyed the command. Jack smirked. “Good boy. Now take off your shirt.” Shaking hands reached down towards Mark's shirt. He grabbed it, pulling it up and over his head. He tossed it near the pile of dirty clothes and looked back at Jack.

Jack walked over to his lover, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back to lie down. He began kissing at Mark's neck, making his way down his torso. Mark bit at his lip, running his fingers through green hair.

The Irishman sucked at one of Mark's nipples, nibbling gently. Mark gasped quietly and tugged at the locks between his fingers. Jack chuckled, continuing to leave kisses down Mark's stomach.

“Fuck, Jack…,” the American moaned, rocking his hips up to gain any friction possible. Jack placed a strong hand on Mark's hip to stop his movements, causing Mark to whine.

Jack leaned down, kissing around Mark's belly button. He then began to unbutton his jeans, tugging them down and off. Mark's boxers were tented, much to Jack's liking. “Looks like someone’s eager,” Jack gloated as he palmed at Mark’s erection.

Mark laughed quietly, his mouth dropping open as a moan escaped him. Jack smiled, licking his lips at the sight before him.

A whine left Mark’s lips as Jack pulled away from him. “Shh, I'm just getting undressed.” Mark leaned up on his elbows to watch as Jack teasingly pulled his shirt off. “Like what you see?” Jack began palming at his cock, watching Mark the entire time. Mark met his gaze, biting his lip and nodding enthusiastically. Jack chuckled darkly, making quick work of removing his jeans.

The Irishman walked over to the bedside table. He opened it and grabbed a small tube of lube. He then turned, eyeing Mark mischievously. Jack made a motion with his free hand. “Take off your boxers.” Mark listened happily, peeling the tight fabric away from his heated skin. His cock sprang free, coming up to smack against the flat of his stomach. “Good. Now lie back.”

Mark lied down on the bed, keeping an eye on his lover. Jack smirked at him, popping the cap on the lube and spreading the substance on his fingers. He then climbed on the bed, grabbing Mark’s knees and spreading his legs.

Jack kissed the insides of Mark’s thighs. He ran a finger around Mark’s hole, pushing it in ever so slowly. He soon worked his way up to three fingers, causing Mark to become a keening mess underneath him.

Pulling his fingers out, Jack quickly removed his boxers. He then reached over and grabbed the lube again. He spread a generous amount onto his length, lining it up with Mark’s entrance. Without warning, he pushed his cock into his lover. Mark gasped, grabbing at the sheets beneath him.

Jack stayed still, wanting to almost torture Mark. “Jack… _Please_ move…” Mark begged, biting at his lower lip. The other grinned devilishly, pulling out slowly and snapping his hips forward.

Jack continued at a quick pace, fucking Mark hard and fast. “You _can't_ tell me you don't love this.”

Mark cracked his eyes open, looking up at Jack with lust-filled eyes. “J-Jack…”

The Irishman moved his hips, fucking Mark at a completely new and wonderful angle. The other groaned loudly, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Say it,” Jack breathed, grinning and licking his lips.

“S-say what?”

“Say you love getting fucked by my thick Irish cock…”

Mark bit his lip harder, throwing his head back as Jack’s cock brushed against his prostate. “Jack! I'm g-onna cum…” Jack ceased his movements, making Mark whimper. “Sean, _please_ …”

“Say it.”

“What?”

Jack pulled out again, bucking his hips forward sharply. A loud moan escaped Mark’s lips and his fingers dug into the sheets. Jack repeated his previous action until Mark was begging. “I'm not letting you cum until you say it, Fischbach.”

Mark’s eyes widened and he bit at his lip. “Jack…”

The other stared down at him, rocking his hips from side to side. Mark’s breathing faltered. “I'm _waiting_.” Silence filled the room as Mark continued to bite his lip.

A wicked smile grew on Jack’s face. He grabbed Mark’s cock, stroking slowly and teasingly. He then began to snap his hips forward, making sure to catch Mark’s prostate on every thrust. Mark whined lowly, bucking his hips up in an attempt to gain more friction. The American let out a long sigh, his mouth opening and closing back again.

“C’mon, Mark… Say it. Admit it. You _know_ you want to…”

Mark’s eyes closed tightly as he internally had a war with himself. He didn't want to give Jack the satisfaction of that being true, but he wanted to cum so badly. He growled lowly, bucking his hips up again. “I… I love being fucked by your thick Irish cock! Now let me _cum_!”

Jack wore the most smug grin any human had ever seen. “My pleasure.” He began thrusting his hips quickly, making Mark see stars. The American came thick on his stomach and Jack's hand, screaming his lover's name as he did. Jack followed soon after, cumming hard inside of Mark.

After he pulled out of Mark, he flopped on the bed beside him. He caught his breath, laughing quietly. “What?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack looked over, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. “Told you I'd get you to say it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
